Cuéntame al Oído
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Cuéntame que se siente… despacio y remiso, por qué todo es claro' ItaSasu. Otanjoubi omedetou, Aki-chan.


Hola de nuevo. Estoy aquí porque hoy es un día especial para una personita, y por eso quiero darle este obsequio.

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción "Cuéntame al oído" que da nombre al fic, es de "LODV".

**SINOPSIS:**

"Cuéntame al oído, cuéntame qué se siente" Sasuke & Naruto POV.

**Edades de los personajes:**

Sasuke (15), Naruto (15), Itachi (20)

**Nota de Autora:**

Otra vez, me tomé la molestia de colocar el link de la canción y el video en mi profile. Si quieres escuchar y/o mirar, búscalo allí, que sólo estarán temporalmente.

**Cuéntame al Oído**

**ItaSasu**

19.04.2010

Homenaje al cumpleaños de:

**Aki-chan.**

'_Cuéntame que se siente… despacio y remiso, por qué todo es claro' _

'_El cielo atardecido cayó sobre nuestros hombros, por el contacto soñado, musitaban nuestros labios, revestidos en la previsión misma. Una mirada que perseguía mis ojos, Mi príncipe me atropó en el despacio, y durante horas detuvo el flujo del tiempo'_

**Naruto POV**

La casa de mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, siempre fue mística. No me quejaba de mi vivienda, pero este hogar era distinto. Había algo preciado en cada corredor, en el jardín y el árbol de flor de cerezo. Aquí encontré, perpetuamente, a la estación primavera. No sé si era la madre de Sasuke, la que aprisionó a esa estación, o tal vez Itachi, el hermano mayor de mi amigo. Lo cierto es que me encantaba pasar por esta vivienda y sus célebres memorias que guardaba celosamente.

—Otouto, ¿puedes pasar por mi habitación? —se había asomado en la entrada del cuarto. Las puertas corredizas estaban cerradas, y él las había abierto sin hacer ruido. Itachi nos miró por unos segundos, y se dio la vuelta sin que su hermano le respondiera.

Había una complicidad entre ellos, Sasuke se levantó de su futon y se acomodó el pijama. Mientras se ordenaba sus cabellos, me pareció ver una sonrisa diferente en su rostro.

—Ahora regreso, coge un libro, si te aburres. —Sasuke señaló hacia una esquina de su habitación, en donde reposaban una exuberante cantidad de obras de diversos autores. Noté que en su apuro no corrí la puerta, y las dejó abierta.

Nunca me gustaron las historias de los libros, si leía alguna novela, no era más que a petición de un profesor. Y Siendo sincero los evite toda mi vida, prefería ver la adaptación cinematográfica, recostado en mi cama, a pasarme una horas sentado en un taburete y leer una patraña inventada por alguien que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, que inventarse la mentira más grande de su vida. Bien, ya sé, esta es una excusa de una persona que le hace la guerra a los libros; y no soy desconocedor de este dicho "Los libros no muerden" De acuerdo, no muerden "No tienen dientes, genio" lo que decía Sasuke.

En este punto, no sé si será vagancia… mis ojos que se cansan de ver letras, y que no le encuentro el camino para ingresar a ese mundo del que habla Sasuke, un mundo que hay en las páginas y que se siente, fuertemente, en la biblioteca, lugar donde reposan las ilusiones.

Es seguro que no me atraían los chismes de los novelistas, el profesor Asuma decía que lo mío era una afición por la expresión más arcaica de la literatura, según él, yo era un amante de las leyendas y gustaba de escuchar la historia contada de boca en boca, y que disfrutaba más cuando el protagonista de ese relato, estaba para narrarme, sin omisiones, lo vivido.

Ah, sí, fue de esa manera. Por esa razón gustaba de visitar el hogar de la familia Uchiha. La vez que puse un pie en la entrada, no quise irme nunca de aquí, y desde entonces ansiaba que Sasuke me llevara a su casa. Como esta noche, en que me quedaré a dormir. Había esperado tanto por repetir un pijama party, que me vine directo de la escuela. Obviando, en el camino, traerme mi bolso. Gracias a Dios, mi padre pasó por la casa de Sasuke, a las siete de la tarde, con mis cosas personales.

La mamá de mi amigo, era igual de dulce que mi madre, y el señor Fugaku, pese a su rigidez, también, me parecía agradable, puesto que él era un componente más de esta tradicional familia, y no podría imaginarme, un padre, a alguien diferente en el lugar de Fugaku Uchiha. Por último, el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, tenía un aire de un personaje misterioso, rondaba los corredores de la casa y se aparecía de la nada, siempre nos cogió por sorpresa a su hermano y a mí. Lo asimilaba al espectro de esta morada, una especie de fantasma que estaba anclado aquí, para ver crecer a su hermano menor. Era algo espeluznante sentir que nos miraba desde las sombras, y que en un momento oyera su voz, llamando por Sasuke, como hace un rato.

La puerta no había sido cerrada, él corrió una sola y se había apoyado en ésta. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa, se tocó los labios despacio y se acomodó sus ropas, que estaban algo desordenadas.

Le sonreí.

—Cuéntame una historia que pueda sentir y me haga volar —pedí, ilusionado por ser el oyente de mi compañero de clases.

Él suspiró, y se sentó en el futon. Yo me recosté en el mío. No tengo dudas, que siempre preferiré un futon que un colchón.

—Había una vez —me dice, despacio —. Una tarde… Anaranjada, que no borraré de la memoria.

Se detiene, sus ojos brillan en el cuarto opaco.

—Toda mi vida estuve esperando, porque se diera. Una noche salimos a un festival que se realizó en un templo sintoísta, todos estábamos vestidos con un kimono. En las tiendas se vendía comida, amuletos, recuerdos, abanicos… él que estaba conmigo, tenía una sombrilla en la mano. A pesar que quería coger su otra mano, temía que la corriera para otro lado. Así, caminamos sin juntar nuestras manos, a pesar de que en secreto queríamos juntarlas, él me lo confesó después. Entonces cuando su mano se juntó a la mía, solté el abanico con el cual estaba cubriendo mi rostro.

Sasuke tocó sus labios despacio.

—Corría el viento mientras, mis cabellos se movían y los de él, estaban sujetos en lazo. Las hojas caían a nuestro alrededor. Él abrió su sombrilla y me la pasó, la tomé con la mano derecha, mientras que él tomó mi mano izquierda. Era fría, su mano, helada. Lo miré, sentí como que una roca caía en mi estómago. Después, sus manos subieron a mis mejillas…. Su rostro se bajo hacia mí…

— ¿Y? ¿Qué más? —pregunté, entrando en ese mundo.

—Tocó mi mejilla izquierda, yo temblé… y él me abrazó. Me sentí tan bien, a pesar de que desea algo más… Cuando se separó, volvió a coger mi mano izquierda. Caminamos en las calles del templo. Seguí sus pisadas, a esa altura… ya sabía que siempre lo seguiría, desde siempre lo estuve siguiendo.

Se recostó en su futon, yo preferí levantarme.

—Miramos el templo, y oímos al árbol rugir. Yo sólo lo veía mirar el cielo oscuro "¿Qué esperabas, antes de que agarrara tu mano?" me dijo en un susurro demasiado bajo. "Yo quería tomar la tuya, tu mano" le confesé, él se quedó con mi respuesta. Estaba incomodo con su tranquilidad, y tomé la sombrilla, para cerrarla y abrirla. Él soltó una risa, yo volví a abrir sombrilla y con ella me cubrí. "¿Qué sentido tiene abrir una sombrilla cuando no hay un sol? Oh, no, ésta es una pregunta inadecuada. Si el sol debe iluminarnos, ¿qué sentido tiene que el sol se cubra con una sombrilla?" dijo y eso fue todo. Agarró mi mano izquierda y la levantó, arriba, miré sus ojos tan cerca, que resplandecían en un mágico hechizo. Sus labios bajaron, su mano libre tomó mi mentón con firmeza, sus labios se inclinaban, caían suavemente y mi corazón saltaba dentro. La espera fue larga, era lento, pero cuando lo hizo, solté la sombrilla. Mi mano quedó en el aire, mientras pude sentir el sabor de sus labios… lento, remiso el baile de nuestras bocas, que poco a poco se iban conociendo… Mi vida se paralizó, no escuchaba, no veía… sólo sentía.

Cerró sus ojos, y apretó la sábana.

—Me derretí, sus brazos sostuvieron mi cuerpo. Era suave.

Susurra haciendo largos silencios, hace que piensa que se va a dormir, pero luego vuelve a hablar.

—Aquel momento… sí, fue como si tuviera alas…

— ¿Alas?

—Sí, tuve alas.

— ¿Y de qué eran las alas? ¿Eran de plumas?

—No era de plumas de pájaros. Estaban hechas de sueños, que anidaba en mi inocencia.

Unas alas hechas de sueños, sus alas que crecieron y él que flotaba, eso es un beso.

**Sasuke POV**

Despacio abrí los ojos, Naruto me miraba bastante entusiasmado. Él siempre había gustado de mis anécdotas, de las historias de esta casa, quería saber de mi familia porque le parecía más interesante saber las historias de la Noble Familia Uchiha, que los relatos de los novelistas.

—No hay constancia en ese espacio, ni un horizonte que lo delimite, éramos los dos. Sus manos que sujetaron una de mis manos. Miles de gestos que se dibujaron en su cara, por sobre ellas había un sentimiento nuevo… el sol que fue cayendo cuesta abajo, la agonía de un día, y la luna que salía para adueñarse del cielo…, temporalmente. El beso sucedió en la oscuridad, pero ahí hubo luz.

Me llevé el índice a la boca, recordando cómo se sintió ese toque labial.

—Esas cosas marcaron mi inocencia, todavía siento el roce. Está fresco, en mis labios. Su esencia pegada en mi boca—suspiré—. Sus labios en los míos…

— ¿Una esencia pegada en tus labios?

—Así es, lo recuerdo porque fue el primero. La magia del primer toque que perdura en mi boca.

Naruto se levantó y cerró la puerta corrediza, que torpemente había olvidado cerrar. Luego se acostó en el futon. Me observó entusiasmado, le devolví la sonrisa, y en tono suplicante me pidió:

— ¿Tendrás otra historia para mí?

—Por ahora, no; es muy tarde. Descansemos, la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa, te contaré otra historia.

Vi como cerraba los ojos, veía en su cara un deseo por soñar con mi historia. En un bostezo dijo:

—Me gustaría que sea una continuación de ésta.

Me sonrojé un poco, mientras pensaba si en un futuro conseguiría más que besos de mi primer y eterno amor.

**Naruto POV**

La mañana siguiente me levanté con el sol pegado en el ojo, estiré los brazos, sucesivamente me pregunté cómo pude haber dormido tanto con la iluminación que había en el cuarto de mi amigo. La puerta corrediza estaba abierta en par, y se veía el jardín de estilo tan clásico. El agua goteando en un estanque, el sonido de los pájaros. La casa de Sasuke guardaba memorias en cada diminuto rincón. El olvido no habita en esta vieja vivienda, el recuerdo le llega a quien cierra los ojos, se trasmite y se siente. Su primer beso, creo haber sido parte de esa experiencia, si bien aún no sé quién se lo dio.

Mi impaciencia llegaba a mis pies, quiero sentir lo que sintió Sasuke, en ese momento en que _'el tiempo se detuvo'_, aunque no quiero apresurar las cosas… Esperaré, esperaré a que alguien detenga el tiempo por mí, que coja mi mano, acariciando mi mejilla… sabré ser paciente, para que el primer beso sea mágico al igual que lo fue el de Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

Me levanté temprano, con la esperanza de encontrarlo en algún corredor. Nos amamos durante el alba, y en las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Sus pasos resonantes, que anuncian su llegada. Mi corazón anticipado, que se arrulla.

— ¿Qué hicieron en la noche? —La voz que me atrapó desde el principio. La voz que paralizó el ciclo de muerte y vida. El destructor del pasado y el futuro…

No hay un antes, no hay un después… sin ese Beso.

—Sólo le conté una historia.

Sus brazos que corren a sostenerme, se aferran en mi cintura. Un silencioso gruñido que me dice que no está conforme con mi respuesta. La pregunta que veo revelarse, y que no me sorprende que la haga:

— ¿Qué le contaste a Naruto-kun? —Itachi pasó sus dedos, lento, demasiado lento, por mi cuello.

—Le conté la epopeya de un caballero para darle el beso a su princesa. Los efemérides de lo que fue el primer beso de la princesa, y que guarda ese toque agraciado, porque lo siente todos días.

Suspira en mi cuello, su nariz rosa esa parte y yo tiemblo.

— ¿Le contaste acerca de nuestro beso?

Lo sabe.

—Cuando la princesa besó a la comadreja, la comadreja se volvió príncipe.

Soñaba con eso, yo su princesa y él mi príncipe. Como el cuento infantil de la princesa y el sapo, Itachi era mi amada comadreja, con un beso lo hice príncipe. Pero el hechizo esa tan fuerte que todas las veces se hace comadreja y sólo un beso mío lo hará príncipe.

—Ah, sí. ¿La princesa quiere besar a la comadreja?

Me reí antes de decirle:

—La princesa quiere a su príncipe —mis manos rodean su cuello, entrelacé mis dedos y lo jalé hacia mí—, por siempre y para siempre.

Mi boca tiene infinitos besos para él, estoy encantado de _romper_ este hechizo. En su boca encontraré, mi nacimiento, mi vida entera, encadenada a su vida.

—Muy pronto, Sasuke, al caer el sol—dice sin separarse de mí, y vuelve a rosar mi boca—, cuando nuestros padres nos den un tiempo, se irán a la conmemoración anual de antiguos estudiantes… —me aclaró, y recordé que era la reunión de la que papá había hablado por meses. Los dedos de Itachi, tocaron con desesperación mi boca —, tú y yo lo haremos. Te daré una nueva historia para contarle a Naruto…

**FIN**

**Tau: **Emm ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Tobi:** Añitos cumple la añera, Tobi felicita a la mañanera.

**Tau:** ¿Alguien entendió lo que quiso decir Tobi?


End file.
